The present invention relates to a method of simulating a layout of a composed image before printing the composed image from two originals, and more particularly to a method of locating each component image of the composed image within a printable area defined by framing lines displayed on a monitor screen.
To make photographic pictures, in particular commemorative pictures more dear or memorable, it is desirable to imprint the date and place of an event and the name of the event on a corner margin of the photographic picture or print. Imprinting a message or compliment consisting of words and/or an illustration also is desirable.
Such prints with messages, which are used as postcards, are made by a double exposure manner in a printer. That is, a first exposure is made to form a latent image of an original with a subject image photographically recorded on a photographic paper. A second exposure is made to form a latent image of another original with a message on the photographic paper as to form a composed of the two images.
Conventionally, because of the composing of the two images resulting from the double exposure, it has been hard to confirm a proper layout of the two images to be composed in advance of printing.